


Stay Immortal

by thatrioloser



Category: My Immortal, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Suicide, i dont actually write like this i promise, self harm mention, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrioloser/pseuds/thatrioloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a My Immortal/The Outsiders crossover that no one needed or wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) paige, sodaflavored666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Floyd ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first paragraph is by johnnydally !!!

Hi my name is Ponyboy Dark'ness Raven Curtis and I have long reddish brown hair and green grey eyes that i wish were more grey because i hate most people with green eyes and a lot of people tell me Iook like Sodapop (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Paul Newman but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a greaser (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly jeans. I love the thrift store and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a sweatshirt with matching jeans and a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I was walking outside the movie theater. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of socs stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

  
“Hey Ponyboy!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Johnny Cade!  
  
“What’s up Johnny?” I asked.  
  
“Nothing.” he said shyly.  
  
But then, I heard my brothers call me and I had to go away.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 sodaflavored666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW socs stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was blue demin with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather jacket, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black jeans on. I put on a pair of earrings in my pierced ears, and greased my hair back.  
  
My friend, Soda (AN: Sodapop dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his silky dark gold hair and opened his dark-brown eyes. He put on his Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black jeans and combat boots. We put on our makeup (xcept jk bc were boys and boyz dont wear makeup xD)  
  
“OMFG, I saw you talking to Johnny Cade yesterday!” he said excitedly.  
  
“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.  
  
“Do you like Johny?” he asked as we walked out of our house and towards the lot.  
  
“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.  
  
“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Johnny walked up to me.  
  
“Hi.” he said.  
  
“Hi.” I replied flirtily.  
  
“Guess what.” he said.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert.” he told me.  
  
“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.  
  
“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.  
  
I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY SOCZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da greeser ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN PAIGE! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black conbat boots. Underneath them were ripped red jeans. Then I put on a black leather jacket. I put on fingerless gloves on my hands. I greased my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.  
  
I went outside. Johnny was waiting there in front of his car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).  
  
“Hi Johnny!” I said in a depressed voice.  
  
“Hi Ponyboy.” he said back. We walked into his black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.  
  
“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).  
  
“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Johnny, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.  
  
Suddenly Johnny looked sad.  
  
“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.  
  
“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.  
  
“Really?” asked Johnny sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.  
  
“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Nicole fucking Richie. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.  
  
The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Johnny. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Johnny and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Johnny didn’t go back into town, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forest!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup flaming ok ponyboy’s name is PNOYBOY nut mary su OK! JOHNNY IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

“JOHNNY!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”  
  
Johnny didn’t answer but he stopped the car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.  
  
“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.  
  
“Ponyboy?” he asked.  
  
“What?” I snapped.  
  
Johnny leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.  
  
And then…………… suddenly just as I Johnny kissed me passionately. Johnny climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.  
  
“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….  
  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”  
  
It was…………………………………………………….Darrel!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a soc or a posr! Da only reson Darrel swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

Darryl made and Johnny and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.  
  
“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.  
  
I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Johnny comforted me. When we went back to the house Darry took us to Twobit and Steve who were both looking very angry.  
  
“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.  
  
“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Steve.  
  
“How dare you?” demanded PTwobit.  
  
And then Johnny shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”  
  
Everyone was quiet. Darry and Steve still looked mad but Twobit said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Johhny and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.  
  
“Are you okay, Poynboy?” Johnno asked me gently.  
  
“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black combat boots. When I came out….  
  
Johnny was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

]The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on black jeans that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

 I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.  
  
“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky blonde hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He was wearing red contact lenses just like Johnny’s. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy new york accent. He looked exactly like Matt Dillon. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I didn’t get one you sicko.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.  
  
“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.  
  
“My name’s Dallas Winston, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.  
  
“Why?” I exclaimed.  
  
“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.  
  
“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.  
  
“Really?” he whimpered.  
  
“Yeah.” I roared.  
  
We sat down to talk for a while. Then Johnny came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him. 


	7. Bring me 2 life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! PONEBYO isn’t a Marie Sue ok he isn’t perfect HES A SATANITS! n he has problemz hes depressed 4 godz sake!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny and I held our hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Dallas. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Johnny. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Johnny. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………  
  
We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather boxers and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)  
  
“Oh Johnny, Johnny!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Johnny’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Dallas!  
  
I was so angry.  
  
“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.  
  
“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Johnny pleaded. But I knew too much.  
  
“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”  
  
I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Johnny ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Dallas’s place where he was talking with Buck Merril  and some other people.  
  
“VAMPIRE WINSTON, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Johnny came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.  
  
“Ponyboy, it’s not what you think!” Draco screamed sadly.  
  
My friend B’loody Marr Smith smiled at me understatedly. He flipped his curly gothic black hair and opened his crimson eyes like blood that he was wearing contact lenses on. He had pale white skin that he was wearing white makeup on. Curly was kidnapped when he was born. His real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but the socs killed his mother and his father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. He still has nightmares about it and he is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out his real last name is Smith and not Shepard. (Since he has converted to Satanism he is a greaser now not soc. )  
  
“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Twobit demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.  
  
“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Johnny!” I shouted at him.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
I don’t know why Ponyboy was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I’m bi and so is Ponyboy) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Bob, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)  
  
“But I’m not going out with Johnny anymore!” said Vampire.  
  
“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Johnny and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if darrie swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson twobit dosent lik dally now is coz hes soc and vampire is a greaser! MCR ROX!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Johnny for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Johnny.  
  
Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn’t have a nose and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… The Man!  
  
“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then The Man shouted “stop!” and I couldn’t run away.  
  
“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. The Man fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.  
  
“Ponyoy.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Vampire Wistin!”  
  
I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Matt Dillon. I remembered that Johnny had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Johnny went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?  
  
“No, The Man!” I shouted back.  
  
The Man gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.  
  
“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Johnny!”  
  
“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.  
  
The Man got a dude-ur-so-dum look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Johnny!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.  
  
I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Johnny came into the woods.  
  
“Johnny!” I said. “Hi!”  
  
“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Matt dillon and Gerard Way.  
  
“Are you okay?” I asked.  
  
“No.” he answered.  
  
“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.  
  
“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into the parking lot together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b’loody marr isn’t a sock afert al n he n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about VThe Man all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B’loody Marr, Vampire, Johnny, and Sodapop (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.). Only today DJohnny and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Johnny was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.  
  
We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.  
  
“Ponyboy! Are you OK?” B’loody Marr asked in a concerted voice.  
  
“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, TRhe Man came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Dally! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Johnny. But if I don’t kill Fslly, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Johnny jumped out from behind a wall.  
  
“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser soc bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)  
  
I started to cry and cry. zjohnny started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.  
  
We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Darryu walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.  
  
“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Ponynoy John ny has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend paige 4 hleping me!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  
“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! B’loody Marr tried to comfort me but I told him fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Darry chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.  
  
Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Steve was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Twobit was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.  
  
“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.  
  
I took my gun and shot Steve and Twobits a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, arry ran in. “Poynyob, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Twobit and Steve and then he waved his wand and suddenly…  
  
Cherry ran outside and said everyone we need to talk.  
  
“What do you know, Cherry? You’re just a little Sock!”  
  
“I MAY BE A SOCK….” CHerry paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”  
  
“This cannot be.” Steve said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where i shot him “There must be other factors.”  
  
“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.  
  
Twobit held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”  
  
I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Twobit said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.  
  
And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.  
  
“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” She said and she paused in the air dramitaclly, waving her wand in the air. Then swooped she in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.  
  
“Because you’re goffic?” Steve asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.  
  
“Because I LOVE HIM!”


	12. Capter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop f,aing ok cerry isnt a lesbean 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz rnt lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snteev iant kristian plus cherry isn’t really in luv wif pony dat was marciia ok!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that johny had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.  
  
“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS CHERY but it was Vampire. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HEAD HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.  
  
I stopped. “How did u know?”  
  
“I saw it!”  
  
“NO!” I ran up closer.  
  
“I had a vision of what was happening to JOhnny…………….The Man has him bondage!”  
  
Anyway I was in bed now recovering from my slit wrists. Stevee and 2bit and CHEERRE were there too. They were going to Pink Berry after they recovered cause they were pervarts and you can’t have those fucking pervs in a house with lots of hot boiz. Darry had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.  
  
Anyway Chery came into my  bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.  
  
“Ponyboi I need to tell u somethnig.” she said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.  
  
“Fuck off.” I told her. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Cheru had been mean to me before for being gottik.  
  
“No Pony ob.” Chery says. “Those are not roses.”  
  
“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that she had brought me pink roses.  
  
“I saved your life!” She yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Steeva and Twobit.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.  
  
“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.  
  
Sge pointed at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” She suddenly looked at them with an evil look in her eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .  
  
“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected her wisely.  
  
“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then she screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for paige I love youl!)imo noto okayo!”  
  
And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew she wasn’t a prep.  
  
“OK I believe you now wtf is Johny?”  
  
Chearry rolled her eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.  
  
“U c, Ponypoi,” Darrye said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”  
  
“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Cherry yelled. daRRy lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.  
  
Chearry stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, darry!”  
  
Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather pants that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnet ahirt and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.  
  
“You look kawai.” B’loody Marr said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Steev and2bit couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to sschool. Vampire was in the Geometry. He looked all depressed because Johnn  had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Johnny. He was sucking some blood from a loser.  
  
“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.  
  
We both looked at each other for some time. Dallas had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Johnnys. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.  
  
“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Jerry Wood who was watching us and so was everyone else.  
  
“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Johnny!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.  
  
Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HEAD HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.  
  
“NO!” I ran up closer.  
  
“My scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Johnny…………….The Man has him bondage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> SPECIAL FANGZ 2 ADAM MY GOFFIX BLOOD BROTHA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111
> 
> HEY ADAM DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


End file.
